particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conrad Falk
Conrad Falk (b. November 26th, 2609 - d. March 2nd, 2671) was the controversial third Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party and former party candidate for the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Conrad Falk is the shortest serving party leader in Fascist Authority Party history, just behind Xavier Gaston. Prior to entering national politics, Falk used to be an officer for the Luthorische Bai Police Department and attorney in Budenlar. Falk is known more notably for his disastrous move to disband the National Congress of the Fascist Authority Party and move towards a more regional political party status; this occured shortly after a large political battle between the Fascist Authority Party and the Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz, then under the leadership of the more radical Kenzo Noda. The VFA was a close ally of the FAP under Spenzer Roderick when it was under the reigns of the far-right James Buchanan but after he committed sucide, just around the time Falk assumed power in the Fascist Authority Party. Feeling betrayed by Noda's belligerence against the FAP, Falk disbanded the National Congress and headed a new, regional oriented party in what has been called the "Falk Isolationist Period" in what Conrad Falk intended to be a time of rethinking and regrouping; the disbandment of the FAP by Conrad Falk led a period of political instabilty and intense partsionship in the Imperial Diet. The Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz were condemned for their actions, being stripped of their Ministry positions, and outcasted by the general Kiennese political scene but the government soon returned to the old way of partisan cabinet coalitions which gave way to even more bickering among the political specturm. Many within the felt betrayed themselves though not because of Noda rather Falk himself; they thought Falk had ruined the accomplishments of Spenzer Roderick and Allen Green by disbanding the National Congress among other reasons. Before even becoming the party leader, Falk was speculated to take over the leadership of the Fascist Authority Party if then chairman Spenzer Roderick decided to resign but no one within the party could confirm that claim early on. Rumors were put to rest on August 10th, 2662, when Conrad Falk was appointed by Spenzer Roderick as the new chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, and confirmed by the National Congress. As noted in June 2663 Conrad Falk took the Fascist Authority Party into a 3 year long isolationist period where it disbanded and lost all its seats in the Imperial Diet. This resulted in many in the part angry and a movement soon arised that wanted to return to the the Greater Hulstrian politician spotlight. Opposition grew and the party would soon see new leadership. On April 20th, 2666, after months of fighting in the Imperial Diet, and growing calls from other political parties for the FAP to return, a coup d'etat led by Spenzer Roderick II and Franklin Howard Roderick successfully overthrew the Falk administration; the coup resulted in Conrad Falk being ousted from his leadership position as was many of his confidants to make way for a new era and party government within the FAP. Imperial Diet In January 2650, Falk was appointed as the Fascist Authority Party candidate for the Ministry of Internal Affairs after winning re-election in the last general elections. While candidate of this Ministry Falk had been a steadfast supporter of increased police funding and other measures. Throughout his career he had been highly supportive of expanding police powers to create an "efficient society where law and order is clear". Falk however probably recieved most of his spotlight prior to the party disbandment when he took on the then Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria Cornelia Pietersen about some of her more ruder comments she made towards his party after results of an election where he party lost several seats and the FAP came out as the largest party. Falk called her "confused" and the only real reason she was Staatsminister was because "obviously of her looks and not her brains". The mini-conflict jump started Falks star into national party politics and became a household name among conservatives. Conrad Falk had also been a leading voice behind the Fascist Authority Partys movement towards Responsible Governence and pushed legislation towards a united cabinet, replacing the old partisan coalition of the Anti-Fascists that have ruled the nation for the past 14 years. Conrad was appointed to become the chairman of the Fascist Authority Party in August of 2662 after Spenzer Roderick stepped down. Falk was kicked out of the party on June 20th, 2662 and died peacefully on March 2nd, 2671. Debate on the legacy and impact of Falks moves are still going on. Personal Life Falk belonged to the State Church of Lutheranism. He was married to Kathleen Falk but divorced before being appointed to Internal Affairs candidate; the couple had just one daughter. Category:The Fascist Authority Party Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people